


Coming home is always a tricky moment

by suka_sorry



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_sorry/pseuds/suka_sorry
Summary: Билли всегда прячется от семьи, возвращаясь домой, особенно - когда ранен. Но спрятаться от Фредди никогда не выходит





	Coming home is always a tricky moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming home is always a tricky moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423357) by [nopesther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopesther/pseuds/nopesther). 



Повседневная жизнь супергероев часто приносит сложности, такие себе критические моменты, когда решается все. Даже когда ты лучший защитник Филадельфии, сам Шазам, маленький просчет может привести к последствиям. Даже пуленепробиваемость и суперскорость не помогут. В отдельных случаях сделают только хуже. Билли Бэтсон наверняка знает, что никакая скорость не спасет его от взволнованного взгляда Розы, когда та заметит его последние раны — те самые от странной, гигантской ящерицы со светящейся чешуей.

Именно поэтому самая сложная часть его супергеройской жизни — это вернуться с внеочередного спасения мира так, чтоб ни Роза, ни Виктор, ни кто-либо еще не заметил, что он ранен. Ну, и что он, хороший шестнадцатилетний мальчик, возвращается домой после комендантского часа (хоть и Виктор открыто ему не говорил про то, что Билли нельзя выходить так поздно, что-то подсказывает, что все же не стоит).

Поэтому Билли приходится шазамить себя в старое (молодое) доброе тело подростка в двух кварталах, чтоб пробраться в свой дом. Слово «свой» перестало уже вызывать улыбку, войдя в привычку. У него есть дом, семья, все в порядке, нет причин снова убегать. Билли чувствует, что так и должно быть.

— Ты поздно.

Билли чуть ли не выпадает из окна, через которое только-только забрался в его — их — комнату.

— Господи, Фредди! — вскрикивает он. Фредди тут же шыкает, хмурится, и Билли правда старается звучать хоть чуточку раздраженно, когда шепчет: — Ты капец как меня напугал.

— Тебя же ничем не напугать, — Фредди легко ухмыляется, и у Билли даже не получается обижаться. Он вздыхает, но улыбается в ответ.

— Стой, что это? — лицо Фредди меняется, он снова хмурится. — Что случилось? Тебя ранили?

Фредди ковыляет к нему, берет за руку и подставляет под лунный свет — Билли даже сказать ничего не успевает, а потом оправдываясь шепчет:

— Ничего страшного.

— Ну уж нет, Билли, у тебя кровь! — Теперь Билли приходится шыкнуть, но Фредди слишком расстроен, чтоб понизить голос: — Тебя нужно хотя бы перебинтовать, я должен…

— Говорю же, я в порядке, — слишком резко говорит, и тут же жалеет, глядя на озадаченное лицо Фредди.

— Но…

Билли одергивает руку и идет прямо к шкафу. Он снимает футболку и хватает старое полотенце, о котором Роза и Виктор даже и не вспомнят, которое он всегда сам стирает, чтоб не занести заразу в раны. Билли старается прочистить рану под взволнованным взглядом Фредди.

Фредди единственный от кого можно не прятать ночные вылазки, кровотечения, разбитые губы — он видит все. И Билли кажется, что он не только не может скрываться от него, но и попросту не знает как. Даже когда очень сильно хочется, чтоб Фредди перестал смотреть на него так будто бы Билли нужно защищать и оберегать. Как будто Билли не может сам о себе позаботиться. Он делал это последние лет десять, сам справится. Он сильный, независимый. А теперь еще с грузом супергеройской ответственности он должен драться с плохими парнями, спасать людей, чтоб все его любили. И Билли больше ничего не надо, кроме как славы и…

Билли чувствует легкое прикосновение Фредди на ладоне и вздрагивает.

— Дай я хотя бы тебе помогу, — бормочет он, забирая полотенце из почти трясущихся рук Билли, и вытирает кровь вокруг раны. Билли ничего не говорит, только и смотрит, как Фредди опирается на костыль одной рукой, а другой пытается ему помочь.

Неожиданно приходит осознание: Фредди куда сильнее его. Ему даже не нужны сверхсилы для этого. У Фредди проблемы с телом, не у Билли, но он всегда умудряется заботиться о Билли. Почему? Билли не уверен насчет ответа, не уверен даже, что хочет знать его. Единственное, что он точно знает, — ему нравится, когда Билли о нем заботится, что бы он не говорил, как бы не огрызался. Пускай это и звучит эгоистично. Отчего-то Билли всегда хочется быть эгоистичным, когда дело касается Фредди.

— Кажется, все, — наконец говорит Фредди, еще раз разглядывая рану, а потом поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Билли. — Ты в порядке?

— Д-да. Спасибо.

— Ноу проблемс. — Фредди мягко улыбается (Билли и не думал, что Фредди может так улыбаться). — Надо ложиться, а то люди завтра не поймут, почему мы выглядим, как восставшие мертвецы. Ну, под людьми я имел в виду семью, ты понял. А еще мне надо завтра доделать задание, которое не сделал из-за тебя.

Билли моргает. Фредди не замечает его удивления, просто разворачивается и ползет к своей кровати.

— Ночи, Билли, — зевает он.

Ко времени, когда Билли забирается к себе в кровать и желает спокойной ночи в ответ, Фредди уже спит.

Возвращение домой всегда было проблемой для Билли. Но возвращение в его — их — комнату делает его жизнь чуть ярче, чуть мягче, как улыбка Фредди, который всегда, несмотря ни на что, ждет его.


End file.
